


Advantages

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are benefits to having a 17-year-old boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages

There are benefits to having a 17-year-old boyfriend.

There are drawbacks too, but Kirk doesn't worry about too much, any more than he worries about anything. Chekov can't wait long, can't last long; but he's good for several times a day, if their schedule allows (which it rarely does).

Midday, Chekov pulls him into his office. They're barely on the other side of the door, pressed up against the wall, when Chekov says '_Jim_', the name Jim rarely gets to hear because it’s secret, illicit, for when it's only them.

"Mmm—" Kirk adds articulately, before being smothered in kisses. Chekov rubs his whole body against him, young and lithe and somehow fragile, even though Kirk knows for a fact how strong he is when he has to be.

Chekov kisses his jaw line, scratching his smooth, delicate skin against Kirk’s stubble. Kirk puts his hand in those soft, wild curls, guiding him back up where he wants him—mouth to mouth, warm lips against warm lips, and then their tongues sweep over one other, pressing into each other’s mouths, and Chekov moans into him.

Chekov is a good kisser; he has all the care and responsiveness his personality would suggest, as well as the enthusiasm of a person who appreciates it for it is, rather than just a lead-in, a precursor to something else. Kirk pulls him close, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Kirk holds him and relishes that kiss.

He feels Chekov hard against his hip, rubbing slightly, probably unconsciously. He pulls away to kiss Chekov’s neck, then his ear, lingering slightly, holding the lobe between his teeth before sweeping over it with his tongue. Chekov shudders, tightening his grip, then gasps.

“Sorrysorrysorry—”

Kirk smiles and holds him through it, feeling the smaller body tense and relax against him. He kisses Chekov’s forehead, feeling it flushed and warm. Chekov’s light skin hides nothing; it’s almost like a form of nakedness, in a way. He leans into Kirk, accepting the embrace momentarily before drawing back.

“I—“ Chekov begins anxiously, but Kirk cuts him off with another kiss. Chekov allows himself to be kissed, to be embraced again, but before long Kirk knows he wants to move on to something else.

“Please—” Chekov says, thickly, his accent more pronounced in the post-orgasm haze, the just-the-two-of-them intimacy.

Kirk lets him undo his belt, then open his fly, but that’s all he does; Chekov goes to his knees, takes Kirk’s erection in his hand and strokes him, glancing up before taking it in his mouth.

There’s a couch in the office, but at three feet, it seems miles away. Kirk lets him lick and suck, going down the little ways he can. It’s awkward, skill-less. Kirk wasn’t Chekov’s first, but his first partners were all his own age, boys with the same hair-trigger he has; so for them, just having a mouth down there was probably enough.

Kirk leans against the wall and closes his eyes to enjoy it. Chekov’s inexperienced enthusiasm is its own kind of turn-on. And the boy learns fast—or gets lucky—he finds a perfect spot and a good rhythm, and then it’s all Kirk can do to guide him away just in time. Chekov is still too shy to let Kirk come in his mouth.

Kirk grunts as he finishes into his hand with tight, hard pulls. He looks down at Chekov watching him, fascinated, eyes glazed with desire. He takes a deep breath. There’s at least 50 minutes till he needs to be anywhere, and he knows Chekov is already up to go again.


End file.
